The Incident
by Coseepo
Summary: John-boy and Jason get into a fight outside the Dew Drop -  not with each other. Leads to fall outs, drama, and someone getting shot. Hopefully better than it sounds. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Goodnight Johnboy

**I thought the Waltons fic area looked a little bare, so I started this. I'm not all that great at writing, especially as this would usually be on TV. With the speech, you have to imagine the characters actually saying it, because it doesn't read all that well otherwise. Enjoy :)**

Olivia and Grandma were busy in the kitchen, adding the final few touches to dinner. The door flew open and they both looked up. Elizabeth and Jim-bob stood in the doorway.

"Mama, Elizabeth pushed me in the dirt!"

"No I didn't! Jim-bob pushed _me. _I just grabbed his arm."

"No I didn't, liar!" He pushed her into the door.

"_You're _the liar."

Olivia observed her filthy children with despair. "Will you two go and get cleaned up? Dinner will be ready as soon as Erin's home from work."

Jim-bob looked with disgust at his sister, pushed her again and ran up the stairs. She walked after him, arms folded, nose in the air.

Olivia smiled, and then looked at her other daughter, who was sitting smiling idly to herself on the sofa. "Mary-Ellen, could you set the table please?"

"Sure, Mama."

Jason appeared on the stairs. "Mama, is dinner ready soon? Elizabeth and Jim-bob are being noisy upstairs. I need to know if it's worth going out to the barn."

"Just as soon as Erin gets home."

"Okay. Thank you Mama."

"You're welcome," she called after him, as he disappeared upstairs once more.

The door opened again. John entered.

"Liv, I'm starving. How long til we get some grub?"

Outside, there was the sound of a car, and of doors opening and closing.

"Right now," said Olivia, whisking the serving dishes onto the table.

"Children, dinner!"

Erin pranced through the door as the various members of the family poured into the room, John-boy behind her.

"I've finally done it," she declared. "Today's pay means I've finally saved up enough for a new dress."

"That's wonderful news, Erin. You can come with us to Richmond next Saturday," said Olivia, letting all the children sit down first.

"Who else is going?"

"Me. Jim-bob. Elizabeth, Grandma and you. " Olivia took her place. "Now settle down. Ben, would you like to say grace?"

After dinner, the family sat in the living area. Jason played the piano, John read the newspaper, Erin looked at a clothes catalogue and everyone else listened to Jason play. Olivia looked up as the clock struck eight.

"Alright, children. Time for bed. You've got church tomorrow."

"Night Mama."

"Night Mama."

"Good night Daddy, Mama."

"_Go,_" said Olivia, smiling. "I'll be up in a moment, so will your father."

John-boy got up, stretching. "Daddy, can I talk to you for a moment..? …Outside?"

John looked up, putting the paper down and removing his glasses. "Sure thing, son."

"Thank you."

The two of them stood on the porch.

"What is it, son?"

"Daddy, I just thought you should know that tomorrow, when Jason goes to the Dew Drop tomorrow, I-I-I'm gonna go with him."

"Son-"

"I'm not gonna drink anything, it's for my story, I just thought that one of you should know-"

"Son. I understand."

"I… well, good. Thank you, Daddy. And you won't tell Mama…?"

"Not a word."

John-boy kissed his father on the cheek. "Thank you, Daddy. Good night."

"Good night, John-boy."

**Please R&R if you enjoyed! Fank oo. **


	2. The Bar

**Yay! Next chapter! Like I said, because this would usually be a TV show, it's a bit jolted. This one jumps scenes a lot, because a lot is happening.**

* * *

><p><em>Ah-ha-ha, <em>

_You and me,_

_Little brown jug how I love thee,_

_Ah-ha-ha,_

_You and me,_

_Little brown jug how I love thee!_

Jason finished the song with a flourish. John-boy, sitting in the corner, put down his pen and applauded distractedly. He was the only one who did. He stopped clapping and looked around. Nearly everyone had left. There were only two men left, sitting in another, smoke-filled corner.

Sissy came over to Jason. "I'd reckon we're about done for the evenin'. Those two haven't ordered second drink all night, and I don't think they're gonna. And it is a Sunday afterall."

Jason nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'll start tidying up."

Sissy smiled at him and walked over to the two men in the corner. John-boy watched as she spoke to them, pointing to the door. The men glared at John-boy and Jason in turn, and walked out.

Sissy, too, began to tidy the bar. John-boy got up.

"I'll finish writing this in the car, I don't want to be in your way." He said the second clause in a laugh, nodded goodbye to Sissy and went outside.

* * *

><p>Olivia stood at the window, still dressed, arms folded. John sat in his chair reading that day's newspaper.<p>

"Where did John-boy say he was going, John?"

John hesitated. What_ had_ John-boy said to Livy? "Didn't he, uh, say he wanted to go to the library where he could do some quiet study?"

Olivia turned sharply around. "He told _me_ he was visiting a university friend… The library isn't even open on Sundays."

"Oh. Yeah. I remember now… and he's picking up Jason after, right?"

She walked over to him. "John Walton, I do declare that there is something you are not telling me. Am I right?"

John took off his glasses, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Liv. I am not hiding anything from you. Now would you stop worrying?"

She ran her hand through her husband's hair, and returned to the window. "Mmm."

* * *

><p>It was fifteen minutes before Jason emerged after his brother. As he walked up the path to the cream-coloured car, the men from inside stepped in front of him.<p>

Jason stopped in his tracks. "Can I help you gentlemen at all?"

The men stepped forward, forcing him down the side of the inn.

"Yeah, actually," said the large one. "I was just wondering why you've been sniffing around my girlfriend."

"Your… girlfriend? Who's that?"

The man frowned. "So," he spat, "she wasn't even _special_ to you. Hmph. I shoulda guessed. I saw all those girls watching you in the bar. The great _musician_."

He took another step forward. Jason was against the wall now.

"And that barmaid, letting you stay late. I bet you were in there kissing her."

Jason took a step forward, regaining his ground. "No sir. I just work there."

The large man leant forward, but Jason did not move. So he pushed him square in the chest.

* * *

><p>John-boy, sat in the car, put down his pen. How could he end the story? It was good so far, all flowing logically and neatly, but it didn't seem to point to any satisfactory ending. Frustrated, he glanced out the window.<p>

"What the…"

He took off his glasses and peered outside. Down one side of the building, he was certain he could see three figures. He got out of the car for a better look. Yes, there were definitely people there.

One, up against the wall, took a step forward.

"…Jason?"

The figure opposite pushed him.

"HEY!"

The three heads snapped in his direction.

"You just…" John-boy slammed the door of the car and stormed over. "Now you just better pick on someone your own size there, mister."

He was maybe six and a half feet away from the little group.

The large man who had pushed Jason – the man from the bar - looked from John-boy back to Jason. Then:

"Alright."

He swung a huge fist and punched Jason in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"Jas-"

John-boy moved towards Jason, but the large man stuck his arm out. John-boy stopped and stared at the man furiously. "You-"

He aimed a punch at the man's face. It connected, but the man just laughed.

"Nice try."

Meanwhile, the smaller man went over to Jason, and kicked him in the throat. Jason coughed sickeningly, his eyes shut.

"Jason…"

John-boy ducked under the larger man's arm, threw the smaller man out of the way and knelt beside his brother.

"Jason, a-a-are you alright, c-can you speak, could you say something to me?"

Jason didn't move. The large man laughed again.

"Looks like Casanova there needs a sleep."

"Casanova? What are you – hey!"

The man had lifted him bodily from the ground. He slammed him against the wall.

"Which part do you want, RJ," he asked his friend, "the face or the gut?"

"I'll leave the pleasure of the face to you…"

The large man laughed again, pushing him somehow further into the wall. John-boy kicked his legs, but the man's arms were too long.

"Alright. Alright, I don't care if you hurt me, I'm an adult now. But don't you dare touch my brother again."

"Ha. If we hurt you, who's going to stop us?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R…. <strong>


	3. Accident

**I'm actually addicted to my own story…**

* * *

><p>"John. Jason's late."<p>

John sighed and put down his newspaper. "What d'you mean, Liv…" It wasn't really said like a question.

"I mean, he's late. As in, he should be home by now, John."

"He's been later before, Liv. It might have just closed late, or maybe John-boy hasn't arrived to pick him up yet."

"He shouldn't be working on a Sunday anyway, and certainly not in that den of sin. What if something terrible happened?"

John picked up his newspaper again. "Try to think about something else."

"Alright," said Olivia sitting on the sofa. "Where's John-boy?"

John put down his newspaper and stood up. "You know what, I think I'll go down to Ike's and call the Dew Drop."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"John! What are you doing here?"<p>

"Sorry to bother you so late, Ike," he said stepping into the shop. "Olivia's worried about Jason, reckons he's late. Could I use your phone to call the Inn?"

"Sure thing, John."

John went to the phone. "Hello, operator? Could you connect me to the Dew Drop Inn please?"

"Yes, sir. Please wait a moment."

…

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sissy? It's John Walton. I was wondering how long ago my boys left."

"Umm… maybe five or ten minutes ago. Thinking bout it though, I don't think I've heard a car since then…"

"…You… haven't heard a car?"

"No. But I could go out and see if it is still there if you like."

"Please."

"Alright. I'll call you back in five minutes, Mr Walton."

"Thank you, Sissy."

* * *

><p>The man finally let go of John-boy, and he fell to the floor, coughing and bleeding.<p>

"Hmph. You're a lot tougher than you're brother, aren't you?"

No reaction.

"Well, it's been fun. It really has."

No reaction.

"But I'm a busy man, so what say we speed this up a bit…?"

The large man pulled out a knife. Still John-boy showed no reaction, other than to look up at the knife. He didn't have enough energy to react.

The smaller man was also staring at the knife.

"Buddy… you didn't say anything about the knife…"

The large man shrugged. "I didn't intend to use it."

There was a sound of a door opening, then closing. A pause, and then:

"Jason? John-boy…?"

The large man paused, then laughed, loud enough for Sissy to hear.

She appeared around the corner. She saw the knife.

"Oh, look R.J." laughed the large man. "A hussy of a barmaid. We're in trouble now, hey?"

He moved threateningly towards her.

"Wait…"

This was John-boy. He was using one hand to push himself up the wall to a standing position. The other hand was extended towards the large man.

"Now… Now don't you hurt her… She hasn't done nothing, now."

The large man grunted. Then he lunged for Sissy in a sudden movement.

"No!"

Using what remained of his strength, John-boy launched himself onto the large man's back. Sissy screamed.

"Sissy! Run! Get help for Jason!"

The large man tried to get John-boy off, cutting at his shoulders with the knife.

Sissy was still standing there, frozen. The smaller man was reluctant to attack her.

"Sissy, go quickl-"

John-boy was cut short as the man threw him off into the wall. When he fell to the floor, he did not move again.

At last Sissy recovered her wits enough to run back into the inn and lock the door.

* * *

><p>Back at Ike's, the phone rang. John picked it up.<p>

"Sissy?"

"John! John, please, you gotta come up here right now!"

"Sissy, what's the matter, what's happened?"

"The boys, they're hurt, you gotta come get the, quickly!"

The phone clicked. Sissy had hung up.

John stood looking at the phone for a second more. He replaced the phone, and turned to Ike.

"Uh… Ike… I think I'm gonna have to go up to the Dew Drop… Do you think you could, uh, go and let Liv know where I've gone? Seems there's been some kind of accident."

Ike looked worried. "Oh, sure thing John… I hope that everything's alright."

"Yeah, uh, thanks Ike."

* * *

><p>Olivia ran to the window when she heard the engine, and was surprised to see Ike's motorbike. She opened the door before he reached it.<p>

"Ike, where's John?"

"He went up to the Dew Drop Inn. Said something about an accident."

Olivia went pale. "Jason's been in an accident?"

"Seems that way."

Olivia returned to the living area and sat in one of the chairs there. Ike followed uneasily.

"Was John-boy with him? ...Was anyone hurt?"

"You know as much as I do, now, Olivia."

She sighed, deeply.

"Do you want me to stay and wait with you?"

She smiled, and leaned back. "No, no. No reason in us both being up so late."

"Alright then, Olivia. I'll come by again in the morning."

"Thank you Ike."

She returned to her seat and waited in silence for a few minutes. There was a noise on the stairs, and she looked up. The five other children were standing uneasily in front of their grandparents' room, leaning on the banister.

"Are John-boy and Jason alright, Mama?" asked Elizabeth.

Olivia exhaled through her nose and stood up. "I don't know. Come on, children – you can wait with me."

The children came down and filled all the gaps on the chairs.

"So," said Olivia. "Who was awake?"

"Me." This was Jim-bob. "I was working on my plane, and I heard Ike's motorcycle. So I came down to see why he was here. When I heard there was a accident, I went back to wake Ben."

"…And then_ they_ both woke us," finished Mary-Ellen.

Olivia folded her arms. "Well. It'll be a while until your daddy gets back. Who would like some warm milk?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R, you have actually no idea how much of a high I get from even one sentence. And thank you Gracie <strong>


	4. Home

**Mnrgh…. I don't really like this chapter at all until John-boy wakes up. It doesn't really feel right, because it was a hard situation to put The Waltons into. Thoughts?**

The large man prodded John-boy with his foot.

"Well, he's finally out. I think we should get outta here, before anyone shows up."

The small man, R.J., nodded. "Good plan."

He began to walk away, but turned when his friend did not follow him.

"What are you doin'? Let's get out of here…"

"I'm not doin' nothin'. Just getting a little bit of pocket money."

R.J. waited impatiently. When the large man finally stood up, he kicked Jason in the face once more, then he and R.J. ran away from the place.

Jason groaned. His lip was swollen, and his neck and cheek hurt. He sat up. The men were gone.

"John-boy?" he whispered the name, though there was no one else about. "John-boy?"

He looked around until he spotted him, lying against the wall.

"John-boy!"

He crawled over and rolled him onto his back. Even in the darkness he could see the bruises on his face.

"John-boy, wake up!"

He didn't move.

"John-boy!"

Nothing.

Jason looked around desperately. How long had he been unconscious?

With some effort, he managed to lift John-boy, and carry him to the door of the Dew Drop.

"Sissy? Are you there?"

There was a pause then the sound of the door unlocking. When it opened, Sissy put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh Jason, I didn't think it were that bad..."

Jason didn't say anything, just pushed past her and placed his brother on the bar. He took a jar of alcohol from the shelf and opened it. He then tore a piece of his shirt off, dipped it in the alcohol and began to clean John-boy's wound. Sissy took up a cloth she used to clean the glasses and followed suit.

John parked the truck outside the inn. Yes, there was John-boy's car, but it didn't seem to be damaged in any way. No car accident, at least.

He placed his hands firmly in his pockets and walked up the path to the bar. When he was halfway there, Jason appeared in the doorway.

"Daddy…"

He came running over.

"Gee, son, what happened to your face?"

"That's not important Daddy, I think John-boy's really hurt."

"Really hurt?"

Jason nodded earnestly.

"Alright then, come on."

He clapped Jason on the back and ran up to the door.

"John-boy…"

He moved over to the bar and lifted his son's head and shoulders.

"Son? Son, wake up."

"He's unconscious, Daddy."

John set him back on the bar. "We'll have to get him home." He turned to the barmaid. "Sissy, do you think you could take John-boy's car and send a doctor to our house?"

"Of course, Mr Walton." She ran out the bar.

John picked up John-boy. "Come on Jason, we need to get John-boy home."

There was the sound of an engine outside. Olivia went to the window.

"That's the truck," she said, turning to the room in general.

Everyone immediately got up and crowded around the door. Jason climbed out of the truck and moved quickly up to the house.

"Guys, you need to get out of the way, Daddy needs to get through."

"Jason what happened?"

"Why is your face like that?"

"Did you and John-boy have a fight?"

Jason didn't answer any questions, just held the door open for his father.

"…John-boy!"

Suddenly there was even more noise and everyone was crowding around again. John pushed his way through and put John-boy gently on the sofa.

He straightened up and faced his family.

"Alright, everybody quiet down now." There was an instant silence. "John-boy's wounds have been cleaned, but Jason's have not, so someone will need to get the alcohol."

"I'll do it," said Erin. She returned with a jar and a cloth. When she had settled down to work, John spoke again.

"Jason. Please tell us what happened."

Jason sat down in the armchair next to the sofa, and the family distributed themselves around him and John-boy. He began to tell them what happened, flinching from the alcohol.

"I don't know too much about what happened to John-boy. He left the inn before me. When I came out, some man and his friend accused me of talking to his girlfriend, but wouldn't tell me who it was. Then he pushed me, and suddenly John-boy appeared out of the car. He told the men to pick on someone their own size. The man said that he would, but he hit me anyway, and I was out cold. By the time I woke up, the men were gone, and John-boy was in this state, so I took him to the bar. I don't really know anything else."

Olivia looked very hard at John. "What I want to know is _why_ John-boy was there in the first place, John."

"Yesterday, he asked me if he could go there to gather information for his story."

"And you said _yes?_"

"Yes Liv, I did."

She mouthed wordlessly for a moment. "If you hadn't said yes, this might never have happened!"

"Mama, if he hadn't said yes, those men might have killed me," interjected Jason.

Olivia was unperturbed. "If he hadn't of said yes, then-"

John-boy groaned, and Olivia fell silent. Jason got off his chair and crouched at his brother's head. Everyone closed in.

John-boy fidgeted a little, giving another small moan. He sat up, suddenly alert.

"Jason?"

"Right here, John-boy." Jason put a hand on his shoulder and gently persuaded him back onto the sofa.

"You're safe at home now," said Olivia, pushing the hair out of his face.

John-boy grunted, and took Jason's chin in his right hand. "Huh. Looks like I didn't do such a good job looking after you there, brother. I'm real sorry 'bout that."

Jason gave a small smile, if only from relief. "You should see yourself, John-boy."

"Hmm..?" John-boy pushed himself up on the sofa, looking down at the cuts on his shoulders. He put a hand to his face, lightly pressing the bruises. "Ha. Yeah. Guess I did get bashed up pretty bad... what time is it?"

"Past midnight." Olivia turned. "Back up to bed, children."

"Oh, Mama…"

"That includes you, Ben. Come on, now, you've all got school tomorrow."

Begrudgingly, the children said their goodnights once more and disappeared upstairs once more. Jason stayed behind a little longer, to say a proper good night to his parents and brother, before following his other siblings.

**Please R&R.**


	5. School

**I know last time the line breaks didn't work for some reason, so sorry if that happens again.**

**Again, not too happy with this chapter. Meh. I just like writing the bits where people are hurt… good thing there's some more of that coming up eventually… yummy :)**

* * *

><p>John-boy put his hands over his face and let out a long breath. He began to get up.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?"

He froze, and stared up his mother. "I was just going to bed Mama, I'm not gonna do anything real strenuous."

Olivia folded her arms again. "You're right, you're not. Because you're gonna stay right here until Doc Vance comes."

"A doctor, but Mama -"

"No buts. You remember what happened last thanksgiving. I don't want this family to go through that again."

John-boy stayed upright a moment more, but finally settled back on the sofa.

"So," said John, eventually, "are you gonna tell us what happened after Jason passed out?"

John-boy swallowed, hard. "Well." His voice was tremulous. "I wen over to Jason, and then the larger gentleman picked me up and they punched me up against the wall some… and then, well, I'm pretty sure the man got out a knife…"

Olivia put her hands to her mouth. John leant forwards, eyes widening. "A knife? Are you sure, son?"

"Well, yeah, that's how I got these cuts on my shoulders, here. And then Sissy came out and -"

Suddenly his face went pale. He propped himself on one elbow and turned towards his parents. "Daddy Sissy's alright, isn't she, she-she-she didn't get hurt, did she?"

"Sissy's fine, son, I've seen her myself. You're you the only one who was really hurt."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Lie back down, please, John-boy."

When John-boy had obliged, Olivia added: "What happened after Sissy came out?"

"Well, uh, not much, I guess." John-boy rubbed his chin, and winced from the pain. "I remember standing up again, telling them not to hurt her, but then the big one with the knife ran at her. That's why I asked if she was hurt, Daddy. Anyway, I just threw myself onto his back, he threw me into a wall, and then that was it." He said the last sentence with a ripple in the middle, like a laugh.

* * *

><p>There was knock at the door, which John answered.<p>

"Evenin' doctor, Sissy."

The two entered. When Sissy saw John-boy, she let out a small noise and put her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were watery.

Doc Vance nodded cheerily enough to John-boy as he entered. He held his face in his hands, looking carefully at the pattern of the bruises. He moved round the side of the sofa and examined his skull through the hair.

"And John-boy, have you experienced any confusion, or memory loss, anything like the symptoms you displayed last year."

"No, sir."

"Alright then. Do you mind if examine the injuries on your chest?"

"Come on, Sissy. I'll drive you home."

"Thank you, Mr. Walton."

* * *

><p>"Hm. John-boy, what are these cuts here, on your shoulders?"<p>

"Umm… They're from when I was on the man's back, I think. He couldn't reach me properly with the knife."

"A knife…?" Doc Vance straightened up slowly, shaking his head. "It's a mercy you weren't killed, boy. As it is, it would seem the visible injuries are the extent of the damage. I think that it would be wise, though, for you to stay on the sofa for what is left of the night, and take a day off of school."

John-boy nodded earnestly, putting his shirt back on.

"Thank you so much, doctor," said Olivia, walking him over to the door. "We really appreciate you coming out so late."

"Ah, not at all. You have a fine family, Mrs Walton, and I would dearly hate to see it depleted."

They bade each other farewell. When Olivia turned back to the room, John-boy had fallen asleep already, shirt buttoned but untucked.

* * *

><p>"Jim-bob, stop it! You're making me spill my cereal."<p>

"Well, you're taking too long to eat it anyway. You're gonna make us late."

"You'll make us later by annoying her, Jim-bob."

"Jason, be quiet, you'll wake John-boy."

John-boy grunted. "Too late, Mama," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm awake."

Olivia put a hand on her hip and tutted. "John-boy, I wanted you to lie in this morning."

He came over to the breakfast table and sat down. "I have a day off, I don't need any more rest than that."

"Gee, John-boy, your face is worse than Jason's."

Jason froze at Ben's words, his spoon halfway to his mouth. Slowly he lowered it back to his cereal bowl, and sat, staring down at the milky dregs. There was an uncomfortable silence.

John-boy coughed. "Well, uh… There would be, Ben."

Jason shook himself slightly, and forced a smile. "I'm just lucky you were there, I guess. We should be getting off to school now, though."

* * *

><p>When the Walton children arrived at school, Jason went straight into the classroom with his head down, while the rest stayed outside. Jason went to his desk, unpacked his things, and sat in silence gripping his desk. It seemed like a long time before the bell rang, and the other children began to filter in. He forced his head down still lower, but he could still hear their murmurs. It seemed that half the class even seemed to know about the events of last night. He cursed his siblings silently, sure that they were behind it.<p>

"Settle down, children it's time for registration."

The class fell into silence at their teacher's words.

"Gregory?"

"Yes, Miss Hunter."

"Claire?"

"Yes Miss Hunter."

…

"Ben?"

"Yes Miss Hunter."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Miss Hunter."

"Erin?"

"Yes, Miss Hunter"

"Jason?"

"Yes Miss Hunter."

"…Jason, please look up when you answer me." Miss Hunter's voice was firm.

Gripping his desk even tighter, Jason slowly raised his head. Miss Hunter returned to the register, apparently satisfied, but then jerked her head upwards. She put down her pen, looking at him in concern. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Jason, whatever happened?"

"There was a fight, Miss Hunter… I'd rather not talk about it."

The class descended into mumbles and excited whispers.

"Class." The din subsided. Miss Hunter picked up her pen, still eying Jason carefully, before returning to the register. "Very well. Jim-bob?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	6. The Truth

**Oooh, I'm really looking forward to the next through chapters XD**

* * *

><p>"Hey. Jason."<p>

Jason stopped, and turned around slowly. A boy of around his own age in dungarees was leaning against the school. Jason bit his lip, and looked up the path. His siblings were already half-way up the path. No one had noticed the boy.

The boy stepped forward, looking at him carefully. "Looking to your younger siblings to defend you now? Wow. That sure is weak."

Jason swallowed, hard.

"I hear you didn't even try to fight back."

"It takes more strength to hold back when someone is being threatening to you."

The boy threw back his head and laughed. "Yeah? And how did that work out for you last night, eh?"

Jason stared down at the floor.

"Yeah. I thought so. Do you know what you are, Jason Walton?"

Up the path, Mary-Ellen, who was at the back, turned around. She could see Jason standing there, with Billy Longly. Was he getting in _another_ fight?

Billy took a step forward. "_A coward._"

There was obvious shame on Jason's face, but he still met his foe's gaze.

"Hey, Billy. Go pick on someone your own size."

Billy saw Mary-Ellen and laughed. He walked off, calling behind him: "What d'I tell ya?"

Jason exhaled through his nose and stared at the floor. Mary-Ellen crossed her arms. "Just ignore him Jason, he's a bully. It's not your fault you got knocked out, right?"

Jason looked at his sister with an expression which she could not read, before walking up the path, alone and silent.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the entire family sat in the living area and listened to the Wireless. Once it had been turned off, John-boy noticed that Elizabeth was quiet and tearful, and kept sniffing. He put down his book.<p>

"Elizabeth, honey, what's wrong?"

She looked up, eyes huge and moist. "I fell over on the way home from school today."

"Sweetie that was hours ago, don't you think that…" he laughed as he said it, but she looked like she was going to cry again.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I'm sorry… Com'ere, it's alright."

She walked over and sat on his lap. He gently kissed her hair.

"Now, see it's alright, because _you _are now the newest member of a very important group."

She sniffed again. "I am?"

"Uh huh, y'see, _you_ are now part of the Injury Club."

A shy smile graced Elizabeth's quieting face. "Who else is a member?"

"Well, there's me… And, there's Jason… "

"…Mary-Ellen?" tried Elizabeth.

John-boy looked first at Elizabeth, then Mary-Ellen.

"Mary-Ellen…?"

Mary-Ellen stared at him.

"Yep, look, she has a bruise on her arm," said Elizabeth.

"A bruise?" This was Olivia. She grabbed her daughter's arm and inspected it carefully. She tutted. "Mary-Ellen Walton, have you been fighting again?"

Mary-Ellen shifted uncomfortably and pulled her arm away. "Only with GW."

"You've been playing with _GW?_" said Erin, gleefully. "Doesn't your _boyfriend_ mind?"

The room exploded with sound. There were several exclamations of 'boyfriend?', Mary-Ellen asking Erin 'why she had to go saying that for', and Elizabeth trying to extract 'why her boyfriend would mind'.

When the din had quieted, and everyone had accepted the news without Mary-Ellen actually having to do anything, Olivia asked: "Mary-Ellen, why didn't you tell us?"

Mary-Ellen frowned and tilted her head, arms crossed. "I don't know, Mama. I haven't really had a chance, and I was worried you wouldn't like him. But I'm gonna go see him on Saturday, if any of you guys wanna come meet him then."

Olivia tutted again, and frowned. "Mary-Ellen, you know that the children and I are going into Richmond Saturday."

"And Pa and I need to stay here and work the mill, we just got a large order," said John, also frowning.

"Well I'm free," said John-boy.

"Me too," said Ben.

"I'll come too, Mary-Ellen," smiled Jason, weakly.

Olivia's frown twisted into a small smile. "Alright, then. We'll meet him some other time."

* * *

><p>The week passed fairly quickly. John-boy returned to school, thoroughly questioned by his classmates. He had thrown himself into his writing with renewed vigour, coming straight home and then up to his room as soon as he had finished his room. If he had homework as well, he would stay up until past midnight.<p>

Jason, too, became more focused. He was often quiet, and rarely played with the other children. He instead spent most of his time in the barn, writing new songs, but none of them seemed up to their normal quality.

* * *

><p>At last it was Friday evening. John-boy was in his room. The rest of the family were gathered in the living room. Erin, Jim-bob and Elizabeth were fighting over the catalogue; Erin wanted to look at dresses, Jim-bob and plane models, and Elizabeth at toys and dolls.<p>

Jason, who had been sitting brooding in an armchair, got up and strode purposefully up the stairs. Only Olivia looked up as he left.

"John-boy? ...Could I talk to you for a sec?"

John-boy turned around, taking of his glasses. "What is it Jas?"

Jason looked uncomfortable. "Well, I just thought that, seeing as we're meeting Mary-Ellen's boyfriend tomorrow, I should get last week off my conscience."

His brother laughed. "What you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong. It certainly gave me a great ending for my story."

"You don't understand. I actually woke up while the men were still there, a little while before Sissy came out. They knocked me out again as they left. I'm really sorry, John-boy."

The smile slowly disappeared from John-boys face. "_What?_" His entire face accentuated the word, raised eyebrows, almost squinted eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Jason, again.

"You're _sorry_?" John-boy was standing up now, right in front of Jason. He looked like he was going to hit him.

Jason didn't say anything.

John-boy shook his head, swallowing. "I can't be here…" he muttered. He pushed past Jason and out of the door.

"John-boy, wait…"

The whole family looked up as John-boy appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Leave me alone, Jason."

"John-boy, please just listen to me!"

John-boy pushed through the living room and out the door onto the porch.

When Jason got outside, he suddenly realised that he didn't have anything to say. He stopped just outside the door. John-boy was gripping the rail of the porch.

"I don't blame you for not fighting back, Jason," said John-boy, quietly. "I know your beliefs on that sort of thing. But the fact that you would let me or Sissy _die_," his voice was heightening, "you'd let us die, and then you wouldn't even trip them up, or-or-or-or get them while their guard was down…" he turned around. "Jason, how could you _do _that?"

The last phrase was loud enough for the people inside to hear.

"John-boy…"

"No, alright, no," he said, even louder. "No way Jason, there is NO explanation for what you did, alright, in fact, as far as I'm concerned, you're no longer my brother!"

He let the final words hang in the air for a second. He wiped his subtly with his sleeve as he turned away, and he walked off of the porch and over to the tree where the tire swing was, leaning against it.

Jason stood on the porch for a while, looking after John-boy. Then he turned and went back into the house.

The entire family stared at him as he came through the door. He stopped a moment, casting a glance over them all. He disappeared up the stairs and went to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the awkward cut off point, but I think this is long enough. Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	7. The Boyfriend

**Wowzers, the beginning took so many chapters, but the in-story week has gone really quickly… This story is nearly finished now. Ah well, this one's good fun :)**

"John-boy?" called John.

John-boy, still leaning on the tree, did not answer. John walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mind telling me what just went on here, son?"

"Yes. I'd mind mightily."

"John-boy, we heard some of what you said. No matter what Jason's done, he's still your brother. Your little brother, at that."

"Yeah, well, I have a lot of little brothers."

"John-boy?"

He turned around, tears streaming down his purple and green bruised face. "You don't understand, Daddy!" he shouted. "You don't know -" He stopped, collecting himself. "You don't know what he did," he finished, more quietly.

"Alright. Then how bout you tell me?"

"No. He might not be my brother anymore, but I'm not gonna sell him out. But Daddy, you just gotta believe me, I didn't think even the worst people in the world were capable of doing what he done. Not even the fellas who beat us up."

"Oh, so it's about that, is it?"

"No," said John-boy, angrily. "No. You just don't understand at all." He stormed back up to the house and went straight to bed.

"John-boy please, we're gonna be late," said Ben in exasperation.

"No."

"John-boy -"

"I'm not driving out of here with that no good traitor. Mary-Ellen, get in the car."

"If I get in the car, you'll just drive away without Jason."

"It's your boyfriend, Mary-Ellen," said John-boy, calmly. "It's up to you if you want to be late."

Mary-Ellen unfolded her arms. Her voice was desperate when she spoke. "_Please_ John-boy. Don't do it as a favour for Jason, do it as a favour to me, I'm begging you."

John-boy looked at his sister's pleading face. "Nngh. Okay. But not for him, y'understand?"

The majority of the journey there was an uncomfortable silence.

"You two better be more civil when we get there," said Mary-Ellen.

John-boy snorted. Jason, sitting in the back, said nothing.

"Man, I thought this was meant to be fun," said Ben.

John-boy pulled up a little dusty driveway. Mary-Ellen immediately leapt out of the car and up to the door of the house. Ben followed quickly, eager to leave his sulky brothers behind.

John-boy turned around to face Jason. "Alright, I'll speak to you today for Mary-Ellen's sake, but if you even think that -"

"John-boy!" Jason was staring at a point just above his brother's shoulder. John-boy turned around. His jaw dropped. Mary-Ellen's boyfriend had opened the door.

It was the large man from the alleyway.

Neither of the boys moved for a moment. The man hugged Mary-Ellen a rough hello, and turned to shake Ben's hand in introduction. John-boy and Jason warily got out of car, standing with their hands on the still open doors. The man looked up from Ben, hand still outstretched to meet his girlfriend's next brother. He saw Jason. He saw John-boy. He froze.

For ten seconds, the world seemed to stand completely still. Even the birdsong was muffled. Then, when the world started again, it seemed frighteningly sped up. The man burst into an instant sprint down the road. John-boy and Jason pursued, the former several metres ahead, leaving Mary-Ellen and Ben standing in the doorway of the house.

"Well what the heck's going on?"

"Oh I don't know Ben, I'm not psychic. Think we should follow them?"

"It sure looked interesting," said Ben, almost gleefully, beginning to run.

The chase entered the woods. Mary-Ellen's boyfriend weaved through the trees. John-boy hurdled the stumps and trees, and shouted over his shoulder.

"Why you chasing him anyway y'coward? What are you gonna do when you catch him, lie down?"

But Jason was again staring at a point just over John-boy's shoulder.

"John-boy, look out!"

But John-boy was too slow. Jason threw himself forwards, placing his hands square on John-boys back. At the same instant, there was the crack of a gunshot. Both boys fell to the ground.

Mary-Ellen screamed and stopped running, her hands over her mouth. A second later, she heard the thumps of bodies hitting the ground.

"Ben!" she called after her still-running brother. "Ben, Ben they've been shot!"

"I know!"

She ran after him.

**Sorry for the awkward cut off point, but I think this is long enough. Please R&R!**


	8. The Sheriff

**Man, I'm gonna miss this fic when I'm finished… any ideas for another Waltons fic you don't want to write yourself? ;)**

**Anywho, I don't like the first few paragraphs, i.e. the immediate reaction; I'm not great at those parts. But I really hope that you LOVE the scene in Ike's as much as I did… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They skidded to a halt as they reached their older siblings. Ben ran over to Jason, Mary-Ellen to John-boy. John-boy himself was beginning to sit up.<p>

"John-boy, are you alright?"

"I think so…" He checked himself over. He didn't seem to be hurt at all, aside from a graze on his forearm where Jason had pushed him to the ground.

"Mary-Ellen, here!" This was Ben.

Mary-Ellen and John-boy turned their heads towards him. He was kneeling beside Jason, one hand on his shoulder, as if holding him down.

"He got shot."

John-boy felt like a stone had dropped into his stomach. "Jas?"

Mary-Ellen crawled over and looked. "Come on Ben, he needs to sit up to keep the wound above his heart."

John-boy rolled over so that he was on his knees, leaning forward fearfully.

Mary-Ellen and Ben each took one of Jason's shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position. He groaned and winced as they did, but still kept his eyes screwed up tight. The wound was in his left shoulder.

John-boy crawled forwards. "Jas? Are you alright?"

With some effort, Jason forced his eyes slightly apart. "John-boy? Is this what it was like when you got shot?"

John-boy exhaled. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, I reckon so. Aw Jas, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean what I said before."

"John-boy what are we gonna do now?" asked Ben, urgently.

John-boy exhaled through his nose and bit his lip. "Okay, uhh… Ben, you take my car and get Jason to a doctor, and I'll go down to Ike's and call the sheriff."

"What should I do John-boy?"

"You have already done enough Mary-Ellen Walton, you just go home and tell Daddy what you made happen. I mean really Mary-Ellen, I would have thought it would be obvious what kind of man he was.

"Look, there isn't enough time for this now, but you're really gonna hear it from me later."

* * *

><p>"Ike, can I use your phone?"<p>

"Oh heya John-boy! You know, that's the very same thing your daddy asked me the day you got beat up -"

"Ike, I don't have time for this, can I use your phone or not?"

Ike's brow furrowed. "Sure thing, John-boy."

"Thank you."

He picked up the earpiece. "Hello, Miss Fanny? It's John-boy Walton. Yes. Could connect me to the Sheriff, please? ... Thank you."

Ike looked worried.

"Hello, Sheriff? John-boy Walton here. It's about the men who beat us up in the alley last week… Well, yes, one of them. I don't know his name, but he was Mary-Ellen's boyfriend… Yes… Well, she can tell you all about him. He lives just up by Drucilla's Pond. That was where we last saw him, and he had a gun…"

"A _gun_?" muttered Ike.

"Yes, he shot Jason. In the shoulder."

Ike took a step forward.

"I don't know, Sheriff, Ben's taken him to the doctor. He's loose with a gun Sheriff, and he's obviously a violent man, and…"

Suddenly John-boy paled with realisation and slumped against the wall. "Oh my Lord, he's been hitting Mary-Ellen. Look, Sheriff, I-I-I-I really gotta go. Yes, goodbye."

He hung up and headed quickly towards the door.

"John-boy is everything alright?"

"No Ike, everything is not all right, everything is not all right at all."

* * *

><p>As John-boy raced back to his house, he met his father and grandfather hurrying in the other direction. They hailed him.<p>

"John-boy. Do you know about Jason?"

"I do, Daddy, I was there and it's my fault and I really need to go and talk to Mary-Ellen, I'm sorry." With that he passed them and disappeared without so much as a backward glance.

* * *

><p>Mary-Ellen was sitting on her bed facing the wall when John-boy reached the doorway of the girls' room.<p>

"Mary-Ellen."

"Go away John-boy, I feel bad enough."

"Mary-Ellen I understand."

"How could you? You don't know anything. Leave me alone."

"Mary-Ellen I know he was hitting you."

Mary-Ellen turned around, so that he could see her tear-stained face. She looked back at her hands. John-boy sat down beside her on the bed and put his arm around her. She began to cry onto his shoulder.

"John-boy…" she sobbed. "He shot Jason and he hit me and he's just a bad person. But I loved him anyway and I thought I could make him change."

John-boy leant his head on hers. "He was a lot older than you, Mary-Ellen. And a lot stronger, too. It's not your fault that you couldn't get out once you were in."

Mary-Ellen pulled away from him so that she could look into his face.

"But what if it's my fault he's dead, John-boy."

John-boy sharply exhaled through his nose by way of a laugh. "Well, I don't reckon he's dead yet. But seeing as we're both feeling guilty, what say we go up to the doctor's?"

* * *

><p>The Waltons who had gone into town sat in a high street ice cream parlour. Erin had a soda on the table and an open box on her lap, and was caressing the dress that lay within. Elizabeth and Jim-bob were sharing a chocolate sundae.<p>

"So Erin, when are you planning on wearin' that dress?" asked Olivia.

"There's a dance in Charlottesville next month. And I needed a new dress anyway, because Mary-Ellen's hand-me-down is too big and has holes where the knees go."

"How'd you know 'bout any dance?" asked Esther in annoyance.

"Fanny Tatum told me."

"Fanny Tatum seems to tell you a lot of things, Erin," said her mother.

Erin put the lid on the dress-box. "Fanny Tatum knows a lot of things, Mama."

The door to the ice cream parlour opened, and there was a call of "Mrs. Walton!"

All the table looked in the direction of the voice. Fanny Tatum herself was there, pushing her way through the building to reach them.

"Miss Fanny, we were just talking about you," said Olivia, pleasantly.

"Mrs. Walton," said Fanny, taking no notice of the comment. "I have news about your family." She seemed out of breath, as if she had run all the way there.

"What about my family?" Olivia sounded worried.

"It's your boy, Jason. He's been shot?"

There were several outcries of 'what?'

"Is he alright?" asked Olivia.

"John-boy didn't know, he was phoning the sheriff. He also said some stuff I didn't rightly understand about a man from an alley way and Mary-Ellen's boyfriend hitting her -"

"Children, get your things. We're leaving," said Olivia, getting up.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews pretty please? Man, anyone else wanna marry John-boy? GAH I love him 3<strong>


	9. The Doctor's

**Sorry it took so long everyone! I'm not all that happy with this chapter. But, like I said, my speciality were the kind of scenes like the fight and the chase :)**

* * *

><p>John-boy, Mary-Ellen, Ben, John and Zeb were in a cramped waiting room.<p>

"Any of you mind telling me what happened?" asked John, standing by the door.

"It was Mary-Ellen's boyfriend, Daddy," said Ben. "He took one look at Jason and John-boy, then ran off, and Jason and John-boy followed him. Me and Mary-Ellen ran after them to see what was going on, and then we heard a gunshot."

John looked over to his eldest son. "Care to explain, John-boy?"

John-boy, who had been brooding in his chair, straightened up and clapped his hands on his knees. "It was the man from the alleyway, Daddy."

"Anything you want to say, Mary-Ellen?"

John-boy looked from his expectant father to his silent sister, and back again. "Uh, Daddy? Could I talk to you outside please?"

* * *

><p>"Daddy, Mary-Ellen knew exactly what kind of man he was."<p>

John stopped at the edge of the little wooden porch and turned to face his son. "Are you saying that Mary-Ellen knew her boyfriend beat you and Jason up behind a bar?"

John-boy shoved his hands in his pockets and chewed the inside of his mouth. "No."

He looked at the floor. There was an expectant pause, until finally he said:

"Daddy, he was hitting her."

There was a pause, and then: "What?"

John-boy nodded, and looked up. John ran a hand through his hair and turned to face the road, gripping the rail.

"It sure has been some week" There was a pause, and a grunt. "How you feeling about Jason now, John-boy?"

John-boy snorted, and moved so that he was standing beside his father. "Awful." He shook his head.

"I'm a bad brother, Daddy. I called Jason a coward and said that he's not my brother any more, and he nearly kills himself saving my life. Then I look for someone to blame so I blame Mary-Ellen and o'course she's blaming herself as well but it isn't actually her fault at all and what she really needs is to be told so."

"Well," said John, putting his hands in his pocket. "Seems to me you've made it up with them both."

"But that's not the point, Daddy, it never should have happened in the first place."

There was the sound of an engine off down the road, coming slowly towards them. John looked up.

"Is that the truck…?"

The doors opened. Olivia was first to get out, and she walked quickly up to the surgery.

"Liv…?"

She completely blanked her husband, and instead hurried through the door. John followed her.

The rest of the group got out of the truck and hurried over. Esther took John-boy's forearm.

"John-boy, what happened?"

* * *

><p>Inside, Olivia moved straight through the waiting room and was about to open the door to the actual room when John grabbed her arm.<p>

"Liv, what are you doing? You can't just walk in there, something might go wrong."

"John, I have to see Jason."

"You're not the only one who's worried, Liv," he said, almost angrily. "We all have to wait, we all find it just as hard. You're not helping the children by going crazy over this."

They held eye contact for a very long time, Olivia's hand still on the door handle.

The door to the waiting room opened. The rest of the group entered, John-boy in front, running his hands through his hair. Olivia looked up at them, and at the two children staring at her from the waiting room chairs. She took her hand off of the door handle and went and sat beside Mary-Ellen. She put her arm around her. Held her to her chest. Mary-Ellen began to cry.

* * *

><p>Time passed. No one spoke now, not even Elizabeth or Jim-bob. The only sound was an occasional sniff from the area where the girls had gathered.<p>

At long last, the door opened. John-boy, who had been leaning against a counter slowly looked up, face expressionless. Everyone either stood up or leant expectantly forwards.

Doc Vance came out, shutting the door behind him.

"Is Jason alright?" asked Olivia.

Doc Vance smiled. "You have nothing to worry about Mrs Walton. The bullet's out, and there is no permanent damage. He is resting on the bed now, but he should be able to go home within the hour."

The room breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Can we go in?" asked John-boy, urgently.

Doc Vance looked at him, eyebrows raised. "If you wish."

John-boy got up and went in. Olivia made to follow him, but John took her arm.

"Give 'em a sec, Liv. They've got some stuff to work out."

* * *

><p>As soon as John-boy entered the room, he sighed with relief again.<p>

"Jas…"

He looked absolutely fine. He was wearing a clean shirt – too big for him, presumably Doc Vance's – and not even a bandage was visible. A third-party would not have even been able to tell that anything had happened.

Sleepily he opened his eyes. Propping himself up blearily on his good arm, he peered over at his older brother.

"Oh, hey John-boy. How are you?"

John-boy laughed. "Ha, a lot better now I know you're alright, I can tell you."

Jason's face grew remorseful. "I'm real sorry about last week, John-boy. It was really wrong of me not to help you. You might have died if Sissy hadn't of come out."

John-boy stared at his brother. He slowly closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Jason… No." He opened his eyes again. "No. This… you have nothing to be sorry about. I called you a coward, and that obviously isn't true. I'm the one who's sorry, Jas."

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously have no idea how I am meant to finish this off :S<strong>


	10. Goodnight, Everyone!

**I decided to finish off with the traditional Earl Hamner voice-over and goodnights. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Mary-Ellen's experience meant that she was not able to open her heart again for many years, though her boyfriend was eventually found and imprisoned. Years later, I happened to run into him when visiting my family, and found him a changed man.<em>

"Mama?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I think Mary-Ellen's moaning in her sleep."

"It's not me, Mama," cut-in Mary-Ellen. "If you ask me, I think it's Jason."

"I'm still awake, Mama. It's definitely coming from the girls' room."

"Well it's not me," came Erin's voice, sleepily.

There was a pause, and then:

"Mama?"

"What is it Erin?"

"I found out what the moaning was."

"And?"

"Reckless got into the house sometime. He's under my bed."

"…Goodnight Erin."

"Goodnight Mama. Goodnight Reckless!"

(Bark!)

* * *

><p><strong>Goodnight lillyshak!<strong>

**Goodnight Grace!**

**Goodnight Jessi!**

**I'll see you all in my next fic :D**


End file.
